


Hexley's Vexing Adventures Part 1: A Fresh Start

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [1]
Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Hexley's Vexing Adventures, Multi, reds cyoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: We meet Hexley Amelia Delacroix the newest manager to the mysterious House of Leaves. A small inn in the small town of Parafax Washington.The whole place has an odd air about it, What secrets can our heroine discover?





	Hexley's Vexing Adventures Part 1: A Fresh Start

*Knock Knock*  
“Hello?”  
Hexley stood under the great wood archway of the House of Leaves, rain pouring behind her. She looked back at the bleak grey sky from the safety of the archway and was glad to not be caught in the torrential downpour any longer. She turned back to the door, staring at the delicate engravings of spindly dead walnut trees. “Should I knock again?” She wondered “I know they said I should show up here but should I just wait? I’m supposed to be the manager here now anyway, maybe I should walk in.” As she stood there anxiously weighing the pros and cons in her head a faint “Hey.” cut through her thoughts; she ignored it and kept thinking. “I mean….”  
“HEY!”  
Hexley snapped back to reality to see a face very close to hers looking at her quizzically. She yelped and felt herself fall backwards, putting some distance between her and the surprising new company. She fell from the porch directly onto the wet ground below. A young man in his mid-twenties stared down at her through square framed lenses, messy brown curls bobbed up and down as he laughed jovially. Hexley looked back at him from the puddle she’d landed in. ”Haha, I’m sorry for scaring you! It was not my intention in any way, but you looked like you were sleepwalking.” he said as he offered out a hand towards Hexley. She took it, glad to get away from the chilling water that was slowly creeping through her slacks. The wet feeling stayed against her bottom and thighs and she was thankful that the dark nature of her suit didn't accentuate the moist stain. She walked forward through the open doors. “So are you a guest or the new manger they’ve told me so much about?” That's right, Hexley thought Manager. Hexley thought back to how she got here; she’d just graduated with a degree in business and management. With her college days over and her time in a dorm coming to an end, she needed to quickly find a job and a place to live. If she couldn’t find one, she would be forced to move away from the northwest back out to Oklahoma with her parents.  
It was an opening she found in a newspaper of all things.  
\--------------------------------------MANAGER WANTED-------------------------------------  
Manager for inn in Parafax, Washington needed.  
Management experience preferred but not required.  
Lodging provided on top of reasonable pay.  
Please call 360-555-3053 to  
She’d heard of Parafax, a small town in Washington along the coast that tourists flocked to in the summer and fishermen streamed to during fishing season. The room and board part was what really caught her attention and so she applied by calling the number the bottom of the ad. A friendly voice from a woman on the other end ran through Hexley’s credentials with her and the turnover was less than a day when she got the call back. She was told she was hired by the same woman, then where to go and to be there as soon as possible. She was packed and driving by the following morning and the day after that she stood in front of the carved doors for the House of Leaves, which lead to her current situation.  
“Yes, I’m the new manager.” she stuck her hand out to shake his hand. “Hexley Amelia Delacroix, nice to meet you.” His calloused rough hand grasped hers and while their hands went up and down, so did the man’s eyes over her. Hexley was a short 5’3”; most everyone in life towered over her. Her body was light and her frame was lithe, in his examination she noticed him eyeing her modest B cup breasts. Slightly rude, sure, but she paid it no mind since she was proud of the way she carried them and herself. Her hair flowed in long brown waves down her shoulders and along her back; it was an odd, almost muddy grey/brown that shined when the light hit it. She’d dressed in her most managerial looking clothes, consisting of a black pair of slacks with a white button up. He responded after his brief analysis. “I’m Aaron, Aaron Saberhagen, and I do all the heavy duty cleaning and the maintenance. You'll need to talk to me a lot, because this place is old and I fix everything.” he gestured towards what she assumed was the lobby of the inn. Dark wood floors met forrest green painted walls, and what must have been wall mounted oil lamps at one point had been converted to regular light fixtures. Somebody along the way had put candle imitating bulbs into them. “How cute” Hexley thought, it definitely added to the authenticity the building held. A grand staircase took up one end of the room splitting halfway up and connecting to the second floor banister on either side. Near the door she’d just walked through, a small desk was set into the wall with a computer and hand painted lettering above it that read: Check-in. “Who handles incoming customers here?” she asked. Looking surprised at the question Aaron replied “Well it’s usually Johnny, our day clerk, but he only works 4 days a week. The other days Management, so you would take care of it during the day. Julie is our night gal and she’s…. always here at night.” She took note of the way he mentioned Julie but decided to move on knowing she would see for herself later. “Anyways I suppose you want to get out of those soaked pants, that was a nasty puddle you fell into.” She blushed almost forgetting the cold creeping feeling of water spreading against her backside, it having soaked into her panties along with the slacks causing her to feel extremely uncomfortable. “Yeah, I’ve got more clothes in my suitcase.” she tilted her head towards the luggage in her hand. “Ok straight upstairs to your room then, after that we’ll show you around the place and you can meet the staff. They walked together up the grand staircase and down one of the side hallways. “Pretty much all the staff lives here save for some of the night crew, the owner and… Ms. Walpurgisnacht.” Hearing another weird pause giving a name, Hexley couldn’t let it go. “That's one hell of a name, who’s she?” Aaron stiffened, recognizing his mistake. “She’s the head housekeeper, and between the last manager and you, she’s been running the place. We all call her Ms. Nacht at the very least. She insists that we properly respect her with her last name since she’s been here longer than the rest of us. No one is quite sure how long though.” Aaron stopped at what must’ve been her room, grand double doors separating her from her new living arrangements. To the left was a door that read Management while hers read SR1.  
“What does SR1 mean?” she asked quizzically. “Staff room one” Aaron replied, “like I said most of us live here, I mean a job with a place to live like this, I’m surprised anybody would give that up. Your office is next door here and I’m over in SR5 if you need any help figuring the place out. Change up and we’ll get you a tour of the facilities and you can meet the staff that's here. Hexley pushed through the double doors into a slightly dusty master bedroom. A huge four poster bed sat at one end of the room, on the other side was a dresser and a decently sized T.V. on a stand. She pulled the doors closed behind her, assuring that they were secure. Lowering her slacks warily, still unsure of the room as her own space, she peeled her soaked panties away from her rear and dropped them along with her slacks. Hexley cringed at the feeling of the cold wetness remaining on her skin. She stood bottomless for a moment, wondering what to do with her soiled clothing. A few seconds of examination revealed a door hidden on the other side of the massive bed, finding, to her pleasant surprise, that it lead to a gorgeous pristine white bathroom. A deep clawfoot bathtub sat invitingly to the side. Hexley eyed it excitedly, anticipating the wonderful soak the would eventually enjoy. Against another wall was a laundry hamper, which she deposited her muddy clothes into and walked back out to her suitcase. She pulled a pair of lace lined white panties covered in black polka dots from her bag and wiggled her hips into the delicate garment. Next she pulled out a pair of jeans, everything else was simple skirts and sweatpants for relaxation; her slacks really were the most professional bit of clothing she owned. Hexley stuffed herself into the jeans, remembering the way this particular pair hugged her ass, while she pondered what to do next.  
1.A tour with Aaron.  
2.A meet and greet with the staff.  
3.Start moving her possessions in, its kinda late and she could start work tomorrow.  
4.Explore without Aaron, what better way to learn the place?


End file.
